


They're wrong about you

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 19:07:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20551214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Are they?





	They're wrong about you

Our story starts in The Order of The Phoenix's headquarters, members Mundungus Fletcher and Sturgis Podmore are talking.

Sturgis smiled. "You know they're wrong about you, Dung. The Order I mean."

Mundungus asked, "How so?"

Sturgis told him, "You're not the shady, not to be trusted guy they think you are."

Mundungus smirked. "Oh, I may be the shady guy, but I can be trusted if you get on my good side; Sturg."

Sturgis said, "I'm not going to 'keep an eye on you' for The Order, even if that means that I get reassigned."

Mundungus beamed, "That's a nice sentiment, but I hope that you don't get reassigned."

Sturgis grinned. "I hope so too."


End file.
